


Strangers

by TazzyJan



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simply supply run goes wrong and Tyr and Harper pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

It was supposed to be a simple supply run. Nothing difficult. They almost sent Trance with him, but Dylan had decided to err on the side of caution and sent Tyr with him instead. He almost wished Dylan had sent Trance. Seeing Tyr like this was almost more than he could take. 

The big Nietzschean was hung across the room from him, his body limp in the chains that bound him. His clothes had been taken away before he was strung up. Sweat stood out on the strong-muscled body. Sweat and blood. Seamus wanted to be sick. 

The big one with the electro-whip was coming back. Seamus tensed up at his approach. Though so far, they had only hurt Tyr. He watched their captor break something open under Tyr's nose. Whatever it was, it roused the man from his stupor, bringing him harshly back to reality. 

"Leave him alone, you sick fuck!" Seamus spat at the man's back. He didn't think he could stand watching them beat Tyr again. Time to quit being such a wuss and do something about it.

"What did you say?" asked the one with the whip, his expression showing his disbelief.

"You heard me," Seamus replied. "Leave him alone."

"And why would a human care what happens to a Nietzschean?" the man asked as he moved over to stand in front of Seamus. "To him you're nothing more than a slave, a commodity to be used any way he sees fit."

"Shut up, asshole," Seamus muttered, his face burning. 

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk. "Nothing to say? Well then, I guess I'll go back to amusing myself with your companion."

"I said Leave. Him. Alone."

"And would you rather I turned my attention to you, little human?" he asked, the contempt evident in his voice.

"Do your worst, asshole. Just leave Tyr alone," Harper replied, his bravado faltering at the thought of the electro-whip.

"Very well," their captor said to Harper before turning to the nearest guard. "Strip him."

"No…" Tyr cried out weakly as he realized what Harper had done.

"And gag that one," he instructed casually.

Tyr fought against his captors as they attempted to gag him, but it was a futile display. In his weakened and bound condition he was no match for the two guards and they easily completed their task. Even as he fought a portion of his mind reeled at what Harper had done. In his entire life no one had ever stood up for him like that… shielded him like that. That it should be this small and somewhat frail human was beyond his comprehension.

What was not beyond his comprehension, however, was what they were about to do to Harper. He watched as the younger man's clothes were taken away. He saw Harper blush in embarrassment at his nudity and wished he could offer some sort of comfort to the younger man. Actually, what he wished was that he could gouge the eyes from their captors' heads for doing this to either of them. At the present, though, he did not see a way to accomplish this task so he did the only thing he could. Worried brown eyes locked onto frightened and determined blue ones. He would not leave Harper to face their enemy alone. 

The first time the electro-whip slammed into his back Seamus screamed louder than he ever thought possible. White-hot pain lanced through him as his body bucked from the electrical charge. This was more pain than he had known existed and it was only the beginning. When his body stopped jerking, Seamus brought his eyes to Tyr's again. He managed a weak smile for his worried companion but it was brief.

"Still want me to leave the Nietzschean alone?" his tormenter asked.

"Keep your fucking hands off him," Harper managed to rasp out. He knew he wouldn't be able to take much of that electro-whip without it killing him, but he refused to give up Tyr. Watching this bastard hurt the other man had been like a knife to his soul. This could only kill him. Seeing Tyr suffer had been destroying him.

"Are you sure, boy? I won't ask again."

"Leave him alone," Seamus said.

Tyr shook his head violently at Harper's soft words. He pulled at the chains holding him in place, but it was no use. The damned fool human was going to get himself killed. All to protect HIM. And the worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to talk around the gag in his mouth, but the large rubber ball kept his words locked in his throat. 

When he met Harper's eyes again Tyr was surprised to find weary resignation coloring the otherwise bright blue orbs. He could see the tiniest bit of fear tingeing them as well. He realized with a start that Harper knew the whip would kill him. He knew and he still refused to give up.

Tyr felt his stomach twist into a knot as he watched their enemy bring the whip down on Harper's back again. The younger man's scream was as loud as the last one and his body danced as the current surged through him. The Nietzschean howled into his gag as the man with the whip began to rain blows onto Harper's back. He watched in horror as the young man's eyes rolled up into his head while his body continued to jerk and spasm from the electricity.

Something twisted and snapped inside Tyr as he watched the life being beaten from Harper. He fought the chains that held him in place, that held him impotent in the face of Harper's need. He twisted and fought, nearly tearing the flesh from his hands to get free. And all the while, the demon who had captured them continued his assault on Harper.

Suddenly, red warning lights began to flash about the room followed by a wailing siren. The guards looked up in surprise before one of them quickly moved to the nearest computer panel. 

"Captain Voltaire, the ship has picked up the Andromeda Ascendant on long range scanners," the guard said grimly. "She is on a direct intercept course."

"Excellent!" Voltaire replied as he threw down the electro-whip. "Take these two to a holding cell while I prepare for the Andromeda's arrival."

"Yes, Sir," the guard said as Voltaire turned and left leaving Tyr and Harper in the hands of his men. A flip of a switch on a nearby wall released both men from their chains. Harper dropped to the floor instantly but before Tyr could take more than a step in his direction a stun rod was pressed into his side sending the Nietzschean to his knees. 

"You have two choices, Nietzschean," the head guard said as he knelt in front of Tyr and removed his gag. "You carry your friend to the cells peacefully or we can beat you to unconsciousness and drag the both of you. And I promise you, if you choose the latter, the other will pay for it. Now, which will it be?"

"I'll carry him," Tyr replied roughly. His words of submission burned in his throat, but he spat them out for Harper's sake. 

"Wise choice," the guard said. He stood up then and motioned his guards forward. Two of them drug Harper's body forward and dropped it beside Tyr. As gently as he could, he rolled the younger man over and checked for signs of life. He growled his relief at the faint pulse he found.

"Pick him up," the guard instructed, nudging Tyr none too lightly with his foot. Clamping down on his rage, he did as he was told and followed the guards to the holding cell.

************************************

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant," Dylan said formally.

"Ah, Captain Hunt, how nice to finely meet you," Voltaire said with a smile. "I am Captain Voltaire. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Dylan replied, matching Voltaire's smile with one of his own.

"I do?" Voltaire replied using his best innocent look. He knew the Captain of the Andromeda was not fooled, but he wanted to make the man work for it.

"Yes. You do," Dylan stated flatly. "Two of my crew have gone missing. I have it on good authority that they have become… guests… of yours. I would like them back."

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed, Captain Hunt," Voltaire said. "It is true that I picked up some, shall we say… cargo, on my last stop, but I assure you they are not your crew."

"And just how can you be sure of this?" Dylan asked, liking this conversation less and less.

"Because all I picked up were a Nietzschean and his whore," Voltaire laughed. "I'm sure they couldn't be part of YOUR crew."

"Where are they?" Dylan demanded, his eyes flashing. Nobody talked that way about his people. 

"Why I do believe they are entertaining themselves in one of my guest suites."

"Show them to me," Hunt growled. He turned to tell Beka to get ready, but she was ahead of him, already prepping the Eureka Maru for take off. 

"No!" Trance cried out, bringing Dylan's attention back to the screen. On it were Tyr and Harper. Or rather what was left of them. Both men were naked and backed into the farthest corner of a holding cell, facing the door. Tyr was holding Harper's body in his arms and it was hard to tell if the young engineer was alive or not.

"What have you done to my people!" Dylan shouted, his rage overshadowing his attempts at diplomacy.

"Calm yourself, Captain Hunt," Voltaire said as his image once again filled the screen. "I've just been amusing myself. I promise you I had no idea they were part of your crew. Who would have thought a man such as yourself would ever consort with a Nietzschean and an Earth whore."

"If you've hurt them, I will blow your ship out of space. Do you understand me!" Dylan raged as he leapt to his feet.

"Really?" Voltaire said in mock surprise. "Is that what a ship of peace does? I made a simple mistake, Captain Hunt. Surely you would understand and give me another chance. I mean, isn't that what your New Commonwealth is all about?"

"I want my people back and I want them back now," Dylan said through clenched teeth. He had just been painted into a corner and he knew it. If he fired on Voltaire's ship, he would be going against everything he'd been preaching to everyone else. But how would his crew ever forgive him if he didn't.

"Of course, Captain," the other man replied. "Would you like to come and get them or would you rather I have my men bring them to you?"

"I'll come and get them myself," Dylan said. With that, he cut off the communication and dropped back into his seat.

"The Eureka Maru's prepped and ready, Captain," Beka said, breaking the silence. Rommie had patched the communication through so she could see what was happening. She knew this was tearing Dylan up inside, but right now they had two crewmen to bring home.

"Rev, you have the bridge," Dylan said as he stood to leave. "If they try ANYTHING, fire on them with everything you've got. Understood?"

"Und… understood," Rev said. 

"Trance, I think it'd be a good idea if you went on down to medical and got things ready," Beka said softly as she and Dylan left the bridge.

************************************

"At least he still lives," Tyr whispered to himself as he held Harper in his arms. He could still feel telltale tremors pass through the other man's body. He pulled him closer, offering what warmth he could, and wishing he would just open his eyes for a moment. He would willingly listen to anything he had to say right now, no matter how boring, just to hear his voice again.

By the bones of the Progenitor, he did not understand this man at all! Why would he do that? Why would he offer up his own life as forfeit in exchange for that of a Nietzschean? He was not a stupid man. Harper was anything but stupid. He had to have known what an electro-whip would do to him. So why had he done it? What made the life of a Nietzschean more important to him than his own?

Tyr was brought out of his revere as the door to their cell hissed open. He glared at the doorway and wrapped himself more tightly around Harper's body as if to shield him. He would protect this man from whatever threat came next. By his Pride, he would!

Dylan and Beka froze as they stepped through the doorway. They had seen them on the monitor, but their wounds looked so much worse up close. The single thought that ran through their minds was how could someone do this to another living being. 

"Help him," Tyr growled, breaking them from their paralysis. They both surged forward at once and Tyr released his precious bundle carefully.

"What did they do to him?" Dylan asked as he checked Harper's injuries.

"Electro-whip," Tyr replied, his voice heavy with unexpected emotion. "Will he live?"

"I think so," Dylan answered truthfully. He saw Tyr flinch at his words and wondered what else had gone on here. Filing it away for the time being, he turned his full attention back to Seamus. 

"Get me their clothes," Beka demanded as she blinked tears from her eyes. The guard hesitated, but a nod from Voltaire sent him on his way. Tyr snarled when he saw the man standing just outside the doorway, but Dylan laid a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Harper needs you right now," he whispered urgently. "I know you want to kill him. I want to kill him, too. But now is not the time."

By the time they reached the Andromeda, Trance was standing by in medical leaving a very worried Rev on the bridge. Tyr had dressed during the short flight, then carefully folded Harper's clothing. Neither Dylan nor Beka knew what to make of the strange behavior. By unspoken agreement they didn't comment on it. Right now their biggest concern was keeping Seamus from going too deeply into shock.

Tyr hung back as they gently lifted Harper onto the bed in medical. He watched mutely as Trance worked to heal the worst of the other man's injuries. He jerked when Dylan whispered electro-whip to Trance's quite query of what was used on them. And he felt himself grow physically ill when the girl announced that Harper's implant was fried.

"YOUR FAULT!" her soft words seemed to shout at him. "YOUR FAULT HE WAS HURT!"

"I've done all I can," Trance said, bringing Tyr back to reality. "The rest is up to him."

"Will he live?" Tyr asked again, his stomach twisting in dread.

"Yes," the girl replied. She had not missed the note of panic in the Nietzschean's voice. He was very worried about Harper.

"And his implant? Can it be repaired?" he pressed. He knew how much that implant meant to the young human. It was one of the things that defined him. 

"No," Trance replied sadly. "It will have to be replaced. And we can't do that here."

"Captain," Tyr asked softly, turning his attention to Dylan, "can we divert?"

"Of course," Dylan replied. "Whatever it takes."

"Thank you, Sir," Tyr said respectfully, surprising his shipmates yet again.

"Your turn, Tyr," Trance broke in.

"I am fine," he tried to protest, but Beka quickly cut him off.

"Tyr, we saw you," she said. "You may not be in the same shape Harper is, but you took a pretty good beating yourself."

"I…" he began only to stop as Trance laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"He wouldn't want you to be in pain," she soothed as she led him to a bed. With no further protest he sat down and let the young woman remove his shirt.

"They beat you, too," she said when she saw his back and chest. 

"Yes," he confirmed. With a nod, she set about her task.

************************************

For two days Tyr sat by Harper's bedside in medical. They were keeping him heavily sedated while his body healed, doing their best to spare him what pain they could. It was both a relief and a curse for the Nietzschean. At least he did not have to see those eyes looking up at him in betrayal. But right now he would give anything to see them open, to know that Harper would be well. 

Trance walked into medical and smiled at Tyr as she went about checking on her patient. She had given up trying to get him to leave that first day. It was obvious he needed to be close to Seamus right now. And this way she could keep an eye on him, too. 

"Get any sleep?" she asked as she checked Harper's progress.

"A little," he replied, looking away. Truth be told, he had stayed awake the entire night in case Harper needed him.

"Here's the deal, Tyr," Trance said as she came over to stand in front of him. "I know you need to be close to Harper right now. And I said you could stay, but you need your rest, too. Now there's a perfectly good bed right over there that nobody's using. You get settled in it and I'll bring us both some breakfast."

"What if he…" he trailed off, not wanting to voice his fear.

"What if he dies?" Trance said, finishing for him. "He's not going to die. He's out of danger now. They only reason he's still unconscious is because we're keeping him that way. I'll be here with him. I promise. And if I have to leave for anything I'll wake you."

"I…"

"I know a lot more went on than you're telling anyone," she continued. "I'd like to help you. So would Dylan and Beka and Rev. But you've got to talk to us. And you've got to rest. You're no good to Harper if you collapse."

"I will rest," Tyr gave in. He could see the wisdom in her words, but it was difficult. He trusted Trance to keep her word, though. Harper would not awaken here alone.

"Good," she smiled. "Now I'll go get us something to eat, 'cause I know you haven't eaten either. Then you can nap for a while."

"Thank you," the Nietzschean returned. "Perhaps after I rest, we can talk."

************************************

The morning passed slowly for Trance. She had grown used to Tyr's company and now she was lonely. She looked over to his bed and grinned. It had been four hours and he was still sound asleep. Her smile faded a bit when she thought of their upcoming talk. Whatever had happened, it had been bad.

The sound of the door sliding open roused her from her thoughts and she quickly moved to make sure whoever it was did not wake up Tyr. When Dylan walked in she motioned for him to be quiet, pointing to Tyr's sleeping form.

Dylan stopped in mid stride. The next time he had a problem with someone, he was sending Trance to deal with it. How she had managed to get Tyr to leave his self-appointed post was beyond him. The Nietzschean had made it quite clear to everyone that he was not leaving Harper's side until the man was well. 

"How did you do it?" he asked in awe.

"I told him I'd watch Harper for him while he slept," Trance said. "Then I pulled out the big guns and told him he'd be no good to Harper if he collapsed."

Dylan laughed quietly at her admission and shook his head. Leave it to Trance to use emotional blackmail to get Tyr to do what she wanted. As his eyes fell on Harper, his laughter vanished.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Improving all the time," Trance replied. "We should be able to let him wake up in another day or so."

"Excellent," Dylan said, relieved. "We found a place that can repair his implant. We should be there in about two days."

"That's great!" Trance squealed. She quickly looked in Tyr's direction, hoping she had not woken him. She let out a breath when she found him still sleeping soundly.

"Yeah," Dylan grinned. "Have you been able to get him to talk to you at all?"

"Not yet," Trance said. "But I'm working on it."

"Tyr doesn't stand a chance," he said.

"You do know that I can't tell you what we talk about if he doesn't want me to, right?" Trance asked nervously. 

"Trance, I trust you to handle the situation however you think best," Dylan said seriously. "If Tyr's willing, I'd like to know what happened to my crew. But if he only wants to talk to you, I trust your judgment. Just keep me updated on their progress."

"Yes, Sir," Trance said. She was a bit surprised by Dylan's faith in her. 

"Well, I'd better get back to the bridge," Dylan said. "Let him know I stopped by. And let him know we're all here for him."

"I'll do that," she said as he turned and walked out the door.

"He seems sincere," Tyr said softly making Trance jump.

"You scared me," she admonished with a smile.

"That is not difficult," Tyr replied.

"I'm sorry we woke you," Trance said as she walked over to stand beside him.

"You did not," he assured. "I awoke as soon as the door opened."

"Well, since you're awake, how about I go and get us some lunch?" she offered cheerily.

"I thought perhaps we'd have that talk first," Tyr said. "If you still want to, that is."

"All right," Trance replied, steeling herself. "Andromeda, seal off medical. No audio, no video and no admittance unless it's an emergency."

"Medical has been sealed off," the voice of Andromeda confirmed.

"Come and sit with me," Tyr said motioning to the foot of his bed. He had drawn his legs up and was sitting. He waited for Trance to settle herself before he began. "I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning then," she coached gently. 

"We were on our way to pick up some supplies," Tyr began. Once he started talking about it, Tyr found he could not stop. In the end, he told her everything. How the ship was taken. How they had fought but were overpowered. How he had been beaten. And then how Harper had sacrificed himself. How he had been bound and gagged and forced to watch as Harper gave his life for that of a Nietzschean.

"I do not understand it," Tyr said at last. "Why would he do that? Why should my life mean more to him than his own?"

"Maybe you don't know Harper as well as you think you do," Trance suggested. She had remained silent throughout Tyr's recollection, sensing if she interrupted him, he might not start again. 

"I do not know him at all," he snorted derisively. "I have not wanted to therefore I did not. I was a fool."

"Well, you've got a chance to change that, if you want to," Trance said. 

"Do you truly believe he would want me to know him?" Tyr asked, skeptical. 

"From what you've said, he was willing to die to protect you. Don't you think you owe it to both of you to find out why?"

"Perhaps," he said, refusing to commit. Trance let it go at that. She was surprised by how much he had admitted to her already. She didn't want to push her luck. 

"Now, I need to check on Harper," she said as she got up from the bed. "And you need to rest. But first, how much of this do you want me to discuss with the others?"

"I would prefer nothing, but if you think it would help Harper, tell them whatever you like," he said as he stretched out on the bed once more. In minutes, he was sound asleep once more.

************************************

Harper was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because the last thing he remembered was a lunatic with a whip. He thought for a moment he might be dead, but he dismissed the possibility quickly. He doubted the afterlife would be quite this tranquil. At least his afterlife, anyway.

A gentle breeze drifted through the meadow where he sat and he leaned his head back, eyes closed, as it washed over him. For a moment, he thought he heard someone calling his name. But it couldn't be. He was all alone here. 

Again the wind came and again his name floated on the breeze. He frowned, looking around the empty meadow for the source of the sound. Then it came again, louder and more urgent than before. He thought it sounded like Trance. Or like Trance would sound if she were calling him from far, far away. He wanted to call out to her, but it was so quiet here. He didn't want to disturb the peacefulness of it all. 

Another voice joined Trance's and Harper frowned again. He could tell it was Dylan this time. He wanted to call back to them. He really did, but he knew they would not hear him. He could hear the urgency in their voices. They almost sounded panicked. He thought about waking up, but only for a moment. This was the first real peace he had ever known. He was safe here and he did not want to leave that safety. Not even for them.

Then another voice floated on the breeze to him. Soft and low, almost a caress rather than a sound. He moaned as the feel of it washed over him, making goose bumps rise on his flesh. This was a voice he could not turn away from. This voice he could not deny. Would not deny. Suddenly, the peaceful meadow no longer seemed so enchanting. Now all he could think of was returning to the owner of that voice. Turning toward the sound he began to follow it, letting it guide him back. And when he breached the veil of sleep that had covered him for so long, a single syllable slipped from his lips… 

"Tyr…" Harper whispered as blue eyes fluttered open to wakefulness.

"I am here," Tyr replied softly as he reached out and stroked Harper's temple gently.

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Harper," Dylan said, hating to break in on the rather intimate moment.

"Good… good to be back… Boss," Harper got out, his voice barely audible.

"All right, I need to examine my patient," Trance broke in. "Why don't the two of you go get something to eat while I do that? You can bring back some soup and juice for Harper while you're at it."

"Okay, we'll get out of your way," Dylan laughed. "Come on, Tyr, before Trance boots us out of here."

"It's okay, Tyr," Trance said when the Nietzschean hesitated. "I'll look after him while you're gone. And by the time you get back I should have a full report ready."

"We will not be long," Tyr said. He turned and strode quickly to the door leaving Dylan to hurry to catch up to him. 

Both men remained silent on their walk to the galley. Tyr was lost in his thoughts. He was worried about Harper. And while it was an immense relief to have him awake, he did not relish the thought of telling him about his implant. He had told Trance that he wanted to be the one to break the news to the young human. He felt it was his responsibility. After all, it was because of him that Harper had been injured at all. Finally, after settling themselves at the nearest table with their food, Dylan broke the silence. 

"It wasn't your fault, you know," the Captain said conversationally.

"I take it Trance spoke to you," Tyr replied in a vain attempt to change the direction of the impending conversation.

"Yes, though she didn't tell me much," Dylan replied. "Only confirmed what I already knew. I believe her exact words were that the two of you were captured by overwhelming forces and subsequently tortured. But I didn't really need her to tell me that you feel responsible. It was kind of obvious when you refused to leave his bedside."

"She did not tell you what he did?" Tyr asked.

"No," Dylan said. "She said I didn't need to know the details. That if you wanted me to know you would tell me."

"He was protecting me," Tyr said almost too softly to hear. 

"What do you mean?" Dylan prompted. It was clear that Tyr needed to talk about this but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I was the one being beaten," Tyr explained, his eyes unable to meet those of his captain. "Harper… Harper… began to antagonize the leader. The one with the whip. He told him to leave me alone. Then he gave Harper a choice… him or me. He… he… I do not understand. He knew the whip would kill him. Why did he do it? Why would he rather have died than see me beaten?"

To say the least, Dylan was shocked. He had known something more had gone on, but he had not expected this. He had thought Tyr was merely feeling guilty for being unable to protect the younger man. But now he knew it ran much deeper than that. Tyr not only felt guilty, but also unworthy of the sacrifice Harper seemed more than willing to make for him. He knew he had to tread carefully here. The wrong words would likely send Tyr's guilt spiraling out of control.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Dylan replied truthfully. "I think the only one who can answer your questions is that young man back in medical. But regardless of Harper's reasoning you're not to blame for what happened to him."

"Am I not?" Tyr asked. "He was willing to give his life for mine. To me, that makes me responsible. Not only to him, but to being worthy of such a thing. I realize this may not make sense to you…"

"Actually, it makes perfect sense to me," Dylan replied. And it did. He could understand what Tyr meant. If he had been in the Nietzschean's place, he wondered how he would be handling the knowledge that a member of his crew would have been more than willing to be tortured to death to spare his life. It was a great deal to live up to.

"I thought I knew all there was to know about Seamus Harper," Tyr said after a moment. "At least all that was worth knowing. Trance says I don't know him at all. I believe she is right. But I am not sure I know how to correct the problem."

"That, my friend, is easy," Dylan smiled. "Talk to him. If there is one thing Harper loves to do, besides building things, it's talk. Especially about himself. What you have to do is listen."

"We should be getting back," Tyr said. "I told Trance to let me tell him about his implant. I thought it only right. I will try to do what you have said, though I do not think it will be as easy as you make it sound."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, Tyr. You should know that by now," Dylan came back.

"Yes. But know this. I will live up to the sacrifice he made for me. I will be worthy of that gift." There was a conviction in Tyr's eyes as he spoke that told Dylan that he meant every word of what he was saying. 

"Just make sure you don't let your gratitude get in the way of actually getting to know him," Dylan advised as they stood up to leave. 

"What do you mean?" Tyr asked.

"Do you really think he's going to let you do anything, even just get to know him, if he thinks you're doing it out of guilt?"

"You are right," Tyr agreed. "I… I do not know why it is so important to me to know this man. But I do know it is not just my 'guilt' driving me to do so."

************************************

"How's Tyr?" Harper asked as Trance set the glass of water on the table beside him.

"Better now that you're awake," she answered. "He's been awfully worried about you. We all have, actually."

"Sorry," Harper replied a bit sheepishly. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's okay," Trance said as she went about checking her patient. "I'm just glad to have you back. And so is Tyr. He told me what happened. He's been having a little trouble working through some things. You've managed to confuse him quite a bit."

"Wow. That's a first," Harper laughed. "So, what's the verdict? Will the patient live?"

"The patient's going to be just fine," Trance said. "As long as he follows orders and stays in bed like a good boy."

"Was Tyr… um… was he hurt real bad?" Harper asked after a moment, his worry apparent in his voice.

"A little bit," Trance replied truthfully. "Not nearly as bad as you were. But at least I could make sure he rested and ate."

"What do you mean?" Harper asked, confused by the statement.

"This is the first time he's left this room since you were brought here," she informed him. "I had to promise him that I'd stay by your side and watch you just to get him to lie down in the bed next to yours and sleep for awhile. He wouldn't leave you."

"Why?" Harper asked, not daring to hope there could ever be anything more than a fledgling friendship between the two of them.

"He doesn't understand why you did what you did, Seamus," Trance explained. "He's confused. He's feeling responsible. And he's been worried sick about you. He thought he knew you. Or at least everything he cared to know. Now he's found out he doesn't know you at all. It's really thrown him."

"He just feels guilty 'cause I got hurt," Harper said, trying to explain it away.

"No," Trance argued. "I think it's more than that. Give him time, Seamus. He's discovering things he never even considered before."

Their conversation was interrupted as Dylan and Tyr returned. Tyr carried the tray of food they brought back for Harper over to the small bedside table and set it down. He froze for a moment as he looked at the young man lying on the bed. He still looked so pale and fragile to the bigger Nietzschean. Suddenly his mind drifted back to their capture and he was once again watching helplessly as Harper was stripped and beaten. With a soft growl and a shake of his head, he brought himself forcefully back to the present. Now was not the time for this.

Harper sat mesmerized as Tyr set his food down then just stared at him. It was like the other man was looking right through him and he found it difficult not to squirm under the intense scrutiny. At last, Tyr shook off his paralysis and offered him a small smile before turning his attention to the others in the room.

"So," Dylan said, breaking the awkward silence, "how's our engineer?"

"He's recovering nicely," Trance said, her smile growing wider. "He's still has a bit more recuperating to do and he's still very weak, but he should be ready by the time we reach Omnicrom Station."

"Omnicrom Station?" Harper asked. "Why are we going there?"

"I asked Dylan to divert us there," Tyr replied. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he had to do. 

"Why?" Harper prompted when no further explanation was provided.

"When you were… injured… you're cranial implant was damaged," Tyr explained sadly. "It was beyond our repair. We have diverted to Omnicrom to get it repaired. I'm sorry." The last was spoken so softly that Harper almost missed it. But the look of pain on Tyr's face was clear for all to see.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly. "I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. The implant's not important."

"Not important!" Tyr gasped in surprise. "How can you say that? It is one of the things that define you. I have heard you say many times how proud you were that you had managed to get it. How can you say... "

"Because it's not important," Harper said interrupting Tyr's outburst. "It's a piece of metal in my head. Yes, I like it. Yes, I'm proud of it. Sure, I'd like to get it fixed. But it's not worth more to me than you."

"I do not understand you, Seamus Harper," Tyr said softly. "You are not the man I thought you were."

"I know," the younger man replied. 

"But I would like to," Tyr confessed as he moved to once more take his seat beside the bed.

"I'd like that, too," Harper said. A sudden yawn took them both by surprise.

"You should rest now," Trance said. "Tyr, make sure he eats something before he goes to sleep."

"I will take care of him," he promised. He watched as Dylan and Trance left the room then he turned his attention back to Harper. He could see the younger man was tiring quickly. He would help him eat the soup they had brought back then he would see that he got the rest he needed. The sooner Harper healed the sooner they could both leave this place.

END.


End file.
